Remember Me
by Sun-T
Summary: A Simple Sweet Story about Drarry. Read and Review please :3


REMEMBER ME

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Setting : tahun keenam

WARNING : FANON, OOC, Voldemort mati saat penyerangan pertama di Godic's Hollow.

Kelas Ramuan terasa begitu berat untuk Harry Potter siang ini, selain guru ramuan yang terkenal killer, Severus Snape, memberinya tugas essay yang begitu panjang ada juga seseorang yang henti-hentinya menggodanya dengan kata-kata yang menyebalkan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Draco Malfoy, pemuda berambut pirang yang selalu mengganggu hari-harinya selama di Hogwarts dengan ejekan-ejekan tak jelasnya. Entah apa yang menyulut api pertengkaran diantara mereka, sejak awal mereka bertemu pemuda itu selalu mencari gara-gara dengan Harry.

Harry Potter adalah anak yang bertahan hidup dari serangan Voldemort saat dia berumur setahun. Entah bagaimana caranya kutukan yang dilancarkan Voldemort pada Harry justru berbalik menyerangnya dan menghancurkannya. Tapi harga yang ditebus untuk kehancuran pangeran kegelapan itu begitu mahal, Harry harus kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, dan sekarang dia ada dibawah asuhan ayah baptisnya yang juga sahabat dekat James Potter, ayahnya. Sejak saat itu nama Harry Potter langsung menjadi terkenal bahkan melegenda sebagai 'anak yang bertahan hidup'.

"Mr. Potter, kalau kau rasa saat ini pelajaranku begitu membosankan maka setelah makan malam nanti detensi di kantorku," suara Severus Snape memecah lamunannya.

"T-tapi, Sir…"

"Lima poin kupotong dari Gryffindor karena membantah," suara dingin Severus terdengar lagi, dan setelahnya tak ada satupun yang berani mengeluh.

.

"Kau pasti bahagia mendapatkan detensi bersama Snape, Potter," sindiran Draco terdengar saat kelas telah dibubarkan dan masing-masing murid berjalan ke asrama mereka.

"Diam kau, Malfoy," desis Harry.

Draco tertawa dengan sinis, "Selamat bersenang-senang, Potter," katanya lagi sambil berlalu. Kedua sahabatnya, Blaise dan Theo, mengikutinya dari belakang setelah mereka menatap Harry sambil mengangkat bahu. Blaise dan Theo tidak ada masalah dengan Harry dan sahabat-sahabatnya, mereka kadang-kadang masih sering mengobrol walau hanya sebentar. Mereka juga mengaku tak tahu akan sebab sikap Draco yang selalu menyebalkan itu terhadap Harry.

"Kenapa Blaise dan Theo betah sekali berada dekat dengan tuan bangsawan itu?" tanya Hermione gemas.

"Mungkin karena mereka kasihan saja Malfoy itu tak punya teman," jawab Ron asal, kedua sahabatnya tertawa geli mendengar itu.

"Aku masih ada satu kelas lagi, kalian kembali saja ke asrama," kata Hermione.

Harry mengangguk, "Aku mau tidur sebentar sampai makan malam nanti, Karena aku tak tahu kejutan apa yang akan diberikan oleh Snape padaku," jawab Harry lesu.

Hermione tertawa, "Sampai nanti," pamitnya sambil berlalu dari Harry dan Ron.

.

Makan malam di aula besar terasa tidak begitu menggairahkan untuk Harry, perutnya terasa kenyang mengingat sebentar lagi dia akan ada detensi dengan Snape, tetap saja terasa tegang walau dia tahu kalau guru ramuannya itu tak akan menyakitinya. Seekor burung kertas terbang mendekatinya dan jatuh didepannya, Harry membuka lipatan burung kertas itu dan melihat tulisan tertera didalamnya, _'Tak selera makan, Potter? Kau pasti tak sabar bertemu dengan guru kesayanganmu itu'. _Harry meremas surat itu dengan kesal, "Malfoy," desisnya menyebut nama si pengirim surat. Matanya bertemu mata abu-abu Draco diseberang meja Gryffindor, pemuda berambut pirang itu menyeringai padanya.

Sebenarnya Harry tak ingin membuat masalah dengan Malfoy junior itu, bahkan bisa dibilang kadar kebenciannya tidak tinggi. Sesekali dia terkadang memperhatikan pemuda berambut pirang itu saat sedang sendiri, dia menemukan kesepian dimata abu-abunya. Terkadang Harry juga menemukan pemuda itu tengah melamun sambil mencoret-coret sesuatu dibukunya. Tapi entah kenapa dia bisa menjadi begitu menyebalkan didepan Harry.

"Hei, Mate, hobi sekali kau melamun," kata Ron sambil menyenggol bahunya.

Harry sedikit tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Draco, "Aku tak melamun, Ron," jawabnya dengan malas.

.

"Aku tak suka kalau kau terus melamun, Harry, apalagi dikelasku," kata Severus Snape saat Harry menghadapnya.

Harry menunduk, "Maaf, Sir," jawabnya pelan.

Severus menarik nafas panjang, "Aku dan Sirius telah berjanji kepada kedua orang tuamu untuk selalu menjagamu, jadi aku harap kau jangan membuat tugas itu menjadi berat, kau mengerti?" tanya Severus lagi.

"Yes, Sir," jawab Harry lagi.

Sejak kecil Severus Snape telah menaruh hati pada Lily Evans, ibu Harry. Lily menolaknya karena dulu Severus adalah salah satu dari pengikut Voldemort, pada akhirnya Lily memilih James Potter, musuh bebuyutan Severus, dan menikah dengan pemuda yang wajahnya menurun pada anaknya itu, hal itu membuat Severus marah dan semakin menjerumuskan dirinya bersama pasukan Death Eather. Disaat Severus mengetahui kalau Voldemort mengincar keluarga Potter dia berbalik arah dan meminta Dumbledore menyelamatkan wanita yang dicintainya beserta keluarganya. Tak disangka Lucius Malfoy pun ikut mengkhianati Voldemort karena dia tak suka pada kenyataan kalau Voldemort akan membunuh seorang bayi yang diramalkan dapat menghancurkannya, bayi yang berusia sama dengan putranya, Draco Malfoy.

Tapi sayang kekuatan Voledemort tak dapat dihentikan, Lily dan James meninggal sesaat setelah mereka memberikan semua kekuatan kepada Harry sehingga putra mereka dapat menahan bahkan membalikkan kutukan penyihir hitam itu dan memusnahkannya. Severus begitu terpukul dengan kenyataan itu, dia tak bisa melindungi Lily, wanita yang telah mencuri seluruh hati dan hidupnya. Dia berjanji didepan jasad wanita itu dan James Potter kalau dia akan melindungi Harry bersama Sirius Black. Dan kini anak dari wanita yang dicintainya itu telah menjadi muridnya selama enam tahun, mereka selalu bersikap professional didepan murid lain, tak sekalipun mereka menunjukkan sikap akrab didepan yang lain. Sikap Severus yang penuh perhatian hanya ditunjukkan saat dia hanya berdua dengan Harry, saat detensi seperti ini.

"Sir, boleh saya bertanya?" kata Harry memecah keheningan.

Severus mengangguk pelan, "Ada apa, Harry?"

Harry terdiam sejenak, "Anda dekat dengan Draco Malfoy, apakah anda tahu kenapa dia selalu bersikap menyebalkan terhadapku?"

Severus terkekeh pelan, "Dia memang anak manja yang egois, kuharap kau tak terpancing akan ulahnya."

Harry menarik nafas panjang, "Dia selalu menggangguku."

"Dia tak pernah mengalami kesusahan ataupun kesedihan, hidupnya begitu sempurna, jadi aku rasa dia hanya bosan saja," jawab Severus enteng.

"Dan menjadikanku sebagai korbannya?" tanya Harry heran.

Severus mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum samar, "Yes, Harry."

.

Harry berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju asramanya, dia masih bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Severus tadi, 'kalau memang Malfoy ingin membuang rasa bosannya kenapa aku yang dia pilih sebagai korban?', tanyanya dalam hati.

Langkah Harry terhenti saat dia berpapasan dengan Draco, entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar dengan keras. Draco menatapnya dengan tajam lalu perlahan mendekatinya yang mematung, "Senang dengan detensimu, Potter?" desisnya sinis.

Harry menghela nafas, dia tak ingin membalas. Berusaha tak mempedulikan Draco dia berjalan dan melewati Malfoy junior itu, tapi dia tercekat saat Draco menarik lengannya dan menghimpit tubuhnya kedinding batu. Harry membeku saat tiba-tiba pemuda itu mencium bibirnya dengan rakus, karena terkejut tanpa sadar Harry memukul keras pipi Draco yang membuatnya terjatuh dilantai. "Brengsek kau, Malfoy, kau sudah melewati batas kesabaranku," kata Harry dengan marah, lalu dia berbalik dan melangkah pergi, tapi belum berjalan jauh bahunya kembali ditarik dengan kuat, Draco kembali menghimpitnya kedinding dan kembali menciumnya, kali ini tenaga Draco jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan Harry yang telah termakan emosinya. Bibir itu terus menciumnya, lidahnya membelai bibir bawah Harry yang membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu menjadi lemas tak bertenaga. Jantungnya berdebar dengan begitu kencang sampai dia tak kuasa menolak bibir Draco lagi.

Merasa Harry sudah melemah Draco melepaskan ciumannya sebentar hanya untuk menarik nafas, dia menatap mata hijau Harry dan menyentuh satu pipinya, perlahan dia kembali mencium bibir yang telah membengkak itu, kali ini begitu lembut, begitu penuh perasaan. Harry mengerang pelan dan bergetar saat lidah Draco menyusup kedalam mulutnya dan membelai lidahnya. Mendengar erangan Harry dada Draco pun tak kuasa menahan debaran yang terus berpacu. Dia mencicipi setiap inci bibir Harry, memeluk tubuhnya yang telah pasrah dilengannya yang kuat, mencium dalam-dalam aroma tubuh pemuda bermata Emerald itu, mata yang selalu menguasai pikiran-pikirannya, yang membuatnya ingin selalu berada didekatnya.

Perlahan Draco melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali memandang mata hijau yang bergetar itu. Draco membelai lembut bibir yang sejak tadi diciumnya, dia tersenyum lalu memberikan satu kecupan singkat disitu sebelum dia berbalik dan meninggalkan Harry yang masih mematung oleh kejadian barusan.

Harry memerosotkan tubuhnya didinding batu, dia duduk terpekur, kakinya masih terasa lemas dan gemetar, "Merlin, apa yang barusan terjadi?" bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

.

'Sial, kenapa aku tak bisa menahan diri?', teriak Draco dalam hati. Dia berbaring ditempat tidur asramanya dengan tidak nyaman, dia terus terbayang akan Harry. Pemuda yang telah mencuri seluruh perhatiannya sejak lama. Sejak kecil orang tuanya selalu bangga menceritakan tentang Harry yang dapat mengalahkan Voldemort dengan kekuatan yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tuanya, anak terpilih, anak yang bertahan hidup dan tetap bertahan hidup walau tanpa kehadiran orang tua dalam hidupnya. Anak yang tegar yang mampu membuat semua orang mencintainya. Draco kecil yang mendengar cerita itu begitu kagum dengan Harry Potter walau dia belum bertemu, sampai dia tak sabar menunggu umurnya menjadi 11 tahun dan bertemu pemuda yang melegenda dengan luka sambaran petir didahinya tersebut.

Begitu masuk Hogwarts apa yang dilihatnya begitu mengejutkan, mata pemuda itu begitu indah, dan senyumannya mampu membuat semua orang menjadi dekat dengannya. Draco ingin menyapanya tapi Harry tak melihat kearahnya bahkan tak pernah melihat kearahnya karena kerumunan orang yang ingin mengenalnya. Draco begitu marah, dia tak suka pemuda itu dekat dengan banyak orang. Perhatiannya selalu tercurah kearah Harry, tak sekalipun mata abu-abunya lepas memandang anak yang hidup. 'Dia harus mengingatku, hanya aku', batin Draco saat itu. Dan sejak itu tak sekalipun Harry pergi dari kepalanya, bahkan kejadian barusan membuat Draco ingin berlari dengan kencang dan menemui pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu, ingin memeluknya lagi dan merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya.

.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Mate?" tanya Ron saat Harry tiba diruang rekreasi Gryffindor, "Apa detensinya begitu menyeramkan sampai kau menjadi pucat begitu?"

Harry menggeleng, "Tidak," jawabnya singkat, "Aku mau tidur dulu," pamitnya pada kedua sahabatnya yang hanya bisa melihatnya dengan heran.

'Kenapa aku menikmatinya? Kenapa aku justru melemah pada sentuhannya? Apa yang terjadi? Aku ingin bertemu dia lagi secepatnya', batin Harry dengan dada berdebar saat dia sudah membaringkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur.

.

Pada saat makan pagi di Aula besar Harry mencari sosok Draco diantara kerumunan para murid. Dadanya berdebar kencang saat dia tahu kalau Draco juga sedang menatapnya dengan begitu tajam. Dia melihat pemuda pirang itu menulis sesuatu disecarik kertas, melipatnya menjadi burung dan menerbangkan kearahnya, seperti kemarin. Harry menangkap burung kertas itu dan membaca isinya, '_I miss you_'. Harry merasa pipinya panas, dia tak kuasa menahan senyum yang muncul dibibirnya, dia melihat kearah Draco yang juga tersenyum padanya. Harry menulis balasan pada Draco dengan cara yang sama.

Draco menangkap surat itu dan membacanya, dadanya membuncah bahagia saat membaca balasan dari Harry, '_Miss you too_'. Senyum lebar tersungging dibibirnya, dia memandang Harry yang wajahnya telah memerah. Draco lalu bangkit dan meninggalkan aula besar.

Harry ikut berdiri karena dia bisa membaca arti tatapan Draco yang ingin supaya dia mengikutinya keluar. "kau mau kemana, Harry?" tanya Hermione.

"Mmh…sebentar, aku mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal di asrama," jawabnya agak gugup, lalu dengan cepat dia meninggalkan bangku panjangnya.

Harry berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor yang sepi, dia terkejut saat tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang, "Malfoy," katanya pelan.

Draco menariknya kekelas kosong lalu dengan segera dia memeluk Harry. Harry bisa merasakan debaran jantung Draco ditelinganya dan diapun tersenyum dan merasa begitu nyaman. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Malfoy junior itu, menyandarkan kepalanya didadanya yang keras.

Perlahan Draco mendongakkan kepala Harry lalu mencium bibirnya dengan begitu lembut, kehangatannya menyebar diseluruh pembuluh darah. Harry merasa begitu lemas, dia mencengkeram jubah Draco dengan erat saat lidah Draco membelai bibirnya, "Kenapa?" bisik Harry saat pemuda berambut pirang itu melepaskan bibirnya.

"What, Harry?" tanya Draco pelan.

Dada Harry berdesir halus saat mendengar Draco memanggil nama depannya, "Kenapa selama ini kau bersikap tak adil padaku?"

Draco tersenyum, "Hanya ingin agar kau selalu mengingatku," bisiknya sambil mengecup bibir Harry.

**THE END**

**A/N.**

**Hehehe iya maap ini pendek banget, aku anggap sebagai gift aja buat reader yang selalu setia ngebaca fic-fic aku *penyakitGRkambuh***

**Aku lagi pengen bikin sesuatu yang fluff tanpa konflik, mencairkan fungsi otak yang beberapa hari ini terasa kram.**

**Okeh lah, bersiap bikin fic baru lagi, semoga masih ada yang mau baca dan menekan tombol ripiu dibawah ini.**

**Makasih...^^**


End file.
